ABC's of Life
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is known for many things. Her favorite is the jealous Sasuke mode. But this new found source of jealousy tops everything-with sprinkles and cherry on top. [sasusaku] [fluff]


Standard disclaimer applied.

ENJOY!

* * *

**ABC's of Life**

_Written by Purpleblush017_

Uchiha Sasuke was known for many things—the sole survivor of the elite Uchiha clan during his youth, the famous genius rising star of the rookie nine of his generation, the controversial missing nin who took apprenticeship from a creepy but nonetheless legendary snake sanin Orochimaru, a noted contributor of the win in the great Madara war, a surprisingly and out-of-character Hokage candidate, and most of all, let's not forget, he's one of the heartthrobs of Konohagakure. His name alone sent women throwing their panties away. Especially now that he's at the prime of his youth, he had kept a long list of admirers all over the land of Fire. Of all that, he was also known for his bad temper and grouchy attitude.

He scowled.

His thin lips twitched in annoyance. His fine eyebrows met one another as his onyx eyes glimmered in the fluorescent light, ever watchful for every move in his surroundings. He heaved a deep sigh, crossed his arms and slightly adjusted his sitting. His butt started to hurt. He couldn't believe his current disposition. He was facing the wall in a corner for a 'time out' session. Who would've thought? The Uchiha clan must have been laughing at him while eating popcorn from their graves.

"How long do I have to stare at the wall?" It was a pretty wall, actually, he thought. The design was exquisite. He only then understood why it had been a very expensive wallpaper. Sasuke seethed. Pretty wallpaper aside, he was mad as well. He was one of the greatest and youngest ANBU captain and a brave and notable Jounin, so how is it that _she_ made him feel like a toddler?

The woman, a few feet away from him and his pretty little corner, stood by the open window, inhaled the warm fresh breeze. From where she was, she could see the traditional Zen garden the Uchiha estate took proud of and wondered if they could put a swing somewhere. "As long as it takes." She answered in a stern voice. Her soft bubblegum colored tresses floated as the wind blew. Mesmerized by the seemingly unique color dancing in thin air,_ it_ laughed.

Sasuke automatically moved to face their way. There it was. That 'bundle of joy' they call. His very own miniature boy—latched onto his wife like a leech, playing with her hair and enjoying her body warmth.

"I have reflected on my actions." He started, growing impatient. She gave her a raised eyebrow in disbelief. It was best to get this done and over with he thought. Uchihas were a proud clan but they were not afraid to admit defeat if need be, especially to their wives. "I will not drop him again."

Poor little baby. Daddy had been playing with him, both his hands attached to his small ones. Thinking of how Uchihas could walk faster than any other baby, Sasuke let go of his support. One plump foot after the other, the newest addition to the family fell down on the tatami mat earning him a big red bump on the forehead. Sasuke felt his heart stop when he realized that darling wife awoke from her nap and saw the whole thing.

"Uchiha men need to be tough." Sasuke defended. His butt started to feel funny.

"Save your petty excuse." Sakura smile as she cooed her little raven-haired boy. The small seemed to like her sweet coo as his chubby hands reached her red cheeks, staring at the way her lips moved. "For goodness sake, he's your son."

His eyes followed their interaction keenly. "The Uchiha enemblem on his clothes remind me of that." He said in as a matter a fact tone. He received a glare in return. "Even his face tells me he's mine."

Without a doubt, the ever loyal and loving Haruno Sakura, now registered under the Uchiha family tree, had been a devoted girlfriend, wife and mother. Her tale even echoed through the giggly teenagers at the academy to the stricken aged women of rest homes. She was the closest embodiment of a fairy tale princess or so everyone believed. She got the prince charming she had always wanted. When the two have proclaimed an intimate level of relationship, the men knew not to trifle with the woman or else they would have an Uchiha living nightmare.

Though his last statement left a foul taste in her mouth. "You!" she started. "You dare think I could've committed adultery?"

He grimaced. Sakura's pent up chakra felt menacing enough to kill. If it weren't for the scared face their little son made, she would've pounced on him for a few scratched, bruises and probably a dislocated bone. "Look what you've done! You made little Itachi scared!" She nuzzled her nose against her baby's and the little thing was all smiles again.

Naming the child had not been a difficult matter. Once he said he wanted to name him after his deceased and only brother, Sakura gave him the most reassuring smile of all. He had lived half his life hating Itachi so maybe he could live the rest of it by loving his new kin in memory of his tragic and complicated past.

Little Itachi glanced at him, smiled and rested his head on his mother's secure shoulder as if gloating. And he swore, the small man stuck a tongue at him. He even placed a small peck on her smooth skin. The gesture made Sakura fawn and tighten her hold on him. "Oh my sweet baby!" she cooed. "Daddy can rot in hell for all I care." Didn't she used to follow him around like a sick puppy, declaring to him that she was all his and his alone? "You're all I'll ever need!"

_I love you with all my heart!_

That one sank deep. And apparently, it hit a nerve.

Uchiha Sasuke was one among many things—patient, strategic, conniving, smart, handsome, rich (very much at that), mono-syllabic, talented, cautious, and on a few occasions, he was jealous.

Jealous Sasuke was Sakura's favorite Sasuke-mode. She had told him a couple of times and at times provoked him to be. She liked it a lot when he sent men flying to the hospital for only whistling at her. He had even sulked over the fact that she had liked the Hyuuga branch gay-boy's, as he liked to call him, gift over his. The following day he made sure that it was never seen again. Of course, she had dotted on him but once he gave her a peck on the cheek as a gift, the Hyuuga gift was soon forgotten.

"I'm all you'll ever need." He corrected her with a scoff.

Her emerald eyes widened for a moment before softening. To be wary and jealous over his very own son, she mentally noted to tell her best friend Ino. It would be a very nice conversation over a cup of tea tomorrow. Her anger subsided and she ushered him to come close. He obediently obliged, thankful that his ass was now free from the itchy wooden chair.

She rested her head on his chest, her back against him. Sasuke sneakily placed his arm around her waist and placed a long peck on her forehead. The action had been a habit of his and his very own form of affection whenever she was near. He inhaled the sweet familiar scent of watermelon.

"You've never liked competition, have you?" she teased, growing full of the warmth of her husband.

His lips pouted and his short hand pushed his Daddy away from his dearest Mommy. "Hn." Sasuke replied as the end of his lips moved a notch to form a small smile at the futile attempt of little Itachi. The new Uchiha had grown protective of his mother.

Little Itachi.

That bundle of joy they keep calling him.

Sasuke felt proud and grew a little smug smile. He placed his big calloused hand on top of his son's head. The little boy scowled in annoyance at the heavy thing weighing him down. "Grow up fast, Itachi." Sasuke started, amused at his small replica in front of him. "Grow up fast so I can have your mommy all to myself." He declared, like a taunting challenge for the small man.

Sakura's laughter echoed the room, bringing more brightness than the sun could offer.

Now wasn't he glad he got out of the 'time out' corner?

* * *

_Fluff! I shall sail the sasusaku ship forever! Haha. Review?_


End file.
